Many homes and businesses are cluttered with household, garden, and industrial items including hoses, extension cords, ropes, cables, etc. Often, these items can be both cumbersome to transport and difficult to store. It is not uncommon, for instance, for one to find such items in a tangled mess in the corner of a garage, a tool shed, or a serviceman's truck.
Even when tightly coiled, transportation and storage can be problematic. Often, no matter how well these items are bound, they unwind and become tangled.
To prevent such items from tangling, many people use straps or ties. A strap can be any length of material that a user can wind around a coiled item and then tie to prevent the item from unwinding. Although there are various load-securing straps on the market, many of these straps suffer from various drawbacks. For instance, depending on the size of the load to be secured, the individual securing the load must cut or select a strap that is long enough to reach around the load. In addition, the individual must take time to secure the strap, making various knots, so that the strap remains tight around the load. Also, when the individual wants to use an item secured by such a strap, the individual must remove the knots in the strap to release the item. All these factors make existing straps inconvenient and inefficient for securing household, garden, and industrial items.